Eres
by Takari95
Summary: ¿Podrá alguien devolver la Luz al corazón de Ken ahora que ha sido arrastrado otra vez hacia el Mar Oscuro? Kenyako
1. Chapter 1

**-Eres-**

**.**

"**El amor no solo debe ser una llama, sino una luz"**

**Henry David Thoreau**

**.**

Perder a una persona es algo muy difícil de superar, cada vez que se acerca el aniversario de su muerte te acuerdas de él o de ella y lloras en silencio. En esos días, la Oscuridad está más próxima a ti que nunca y es porque en esos momentos no eres tan fuerte, te cuesta mantener esa barrera de protección. Aún así, siempre sales hacia delante porque sabes que tienes familia y amigos que te apoyan en lo bueno pero sobre todo en lo malo. No obstante, Ken no siente aún ese calor protector, se siente perdido y solo y la Oscuridad está a punto de aprovechar ese momento de debilidad para arrastrarlo de nuevo a su lado.

El joven Ichijoji se quedó mirando la foto que había encima de la repisa, aquella en la que su difunto hermano aparecía con una sonrisa franca que todos decían se parecía mucho a la suya. Cogió el retrato y lo miró de cerca, no era agradable celebrar el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. Sonrió sin ganas volviendo a dejar el marco en su lugar. Wormon lo miró en silencio desde el suelo preguntándose que le estaría pasando por la cabeza a su compañero de aventuras en esos instantes. No obstante, el Digimon sabía que aunque hubiese preguntado Ken no le habrías dicho nada tan solo le habría pedido que no se preocupase que todo estaba bien porque así era Ken, pura amabilidad y no quería que nadie se preocupase por él.

El pequeño Digimon gusano acompañó a su amigo humano hasta el colegio donde lo vio entrar con la cartera en la mano desde lo alto de un árbol. Suspiró para sí mismo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

El chico se sentó en su mesa, puso la cartera encima y apoyó la frente en la mochila y se quedó allí quieto sin prestar a tención a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera oyó a Davis, Kari y T.K. cuando le dieron los buenos días mientras entraban por la puerta.

Yolei, como siempre llegaba tarde al instituto pues se había entretenido ayudando a su madre en la tienda y ahora le tocaba apresurarse por llegar lo más pronto posible a clase. Cuando llegó, vio que el timbre no había sonado aún y se llevó una mano al pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la larga carrera que había hecho yendo desde su casa. Un silbido hizo que levantase la cabeza hacia uno de los árboles cercanos. La pelimorada vio a Wormon allí y lo saludó con la mano. Éste le contestó al saludo y con gestos le pidió que se acercara. Yolei lo hizo y Wormon bajó un segundo del frondoso árbol en el que había estado escondido de las miradas de los alumnos.

-Buenos días, Wormon. ¿Dónde está Ken? - preguntó Yolei con su habitual alegría.

-Pues de eso quería hablarte, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está enfermo?

-No, no es eso pero hoy está un tanto sensible. ¿Podrías vigilarle?

-Claro... - Yolei accedió contagiada por la preocuación que destilaban los ojitos del Digimon.

-Muchas gracias y será mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde de verdad.

La joven se apresuró a entrar el recinto mientras se despedía con la mano del Digimon de Ken. La muchacha subió a toda prisa las escaleras y aún tuvo tiempo antes de que tocase el timbre de asomarse a la clase de Ken. Asomó la cabeza y Kari le señaló a Ken que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila, completamente inmóvil. La chica miró de manera interrogante a Kari pues ella tampoco sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba hoy a Ken pero se acercó a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. Un tremendo calambre sacudió a Yolei y apartó la mano de Ken como si este quemara como un trozo de hierro candente. Entonces, Ken levantó la cabeza un tanto confundido y se giró hacia atrás para ver a Yolei que lo miraba con auténtico miedo. El chico se giró hacia la derecha y vio que T.K. y Kari también lo miraban pasmados.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó asustándose él también. Miró a Yolei la cual estaba observando su mano que estaba empezando a enrojecer como si hubiese metido la mano en aceite caliente. -Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado? - Ken se levantó de un salto de la silla y le cogió la mano a la chica con sumo cuidado. - Menuda quemadura... ¿qué te ha pasado?

Yolei alzó los ojos y con una sonrisa amable le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Solo ha sido un descuido. Ayer me quemé mientars hacia la cena para mis hermanos. No es nada.

-Deberías vendártelo si no cada vez que te roce con algo te harás daño.

-En cuanto llegue a casa lo haré... - contestó Yolei manteniendo la sonrisa aunque por dentro se preguntaba como había sido posible que el mero hecho de tocar a Ken le produjese una herida así. - Mejor me voy a clase. - se separó del chico y cruzó una fugaz mirada con T.K. y Kari rogándoles que vigilaran que a Ken no le pasase nada.

Ken se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué os pasa? Estáis un poco raros hoy, ¿no?

-Qué va, eso es que estamos a final de semana y estamos cansados con tantos deberes y trabajos. - Ken sonrió ante la explicación del rubio.

-Tal vez yo me haya levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo.- Volvió a dejarse caer en la silla y empezó a sacar sus libros.

A segunda hora, la clase de Kari bajó al patio para realizar Educación Física. Tras cambiarse de ropa, los chicos y las chicas se encontraron con el profesor que les informó que hoy les tocaría correr para preparar la prueba de fondo que realizarían en dos semanas. Hubo quejas generalizadas pero todos los alumnos se acercaron a la pista y empezaron a correr en cuanto el profesor dio un corto silbido con el silbato que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello.

T.K. y Kari empezaron a correr a un ritmo bajo. Ambos iban pendiente de que Ken que iba unos metros por delante de ellos, a buen paso. Sin emabargo, Kari lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando vio como la figura de su amigo se difuminaba. T.K. al percatarse de que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que le pasó a Kari antes de desaparecer para ir hacia el mar oscuro empezó a correr sin contol, a pasos agigantados. Ken se detuvo y se miró las manos al sentir como su cuerpo cada vez pesaba menos como si de repente se estuviera tornando completamente ligero. Miró sus pies y no los encontró en el lugar donde deberían estar. El terror lo inundó cuando empezó a ver agua por todas partes, agua negruzca que ya le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que lo hundía en su seno poco a poco. Intentó moverse pero estaba inmovilizado, la Oscuridad estaba yendo a por él una vez más. ¿Por qué? Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó una mano al pecho al notar como empezaba a faltarle el aire. Se volvió hacia atrás buscando ayuda, vio como T.K. venía corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad seguido de Kari y por un segundo esperó que su amigo llegase a tiempo pero aunque todavía pudo oír a sus amigos llamándole desesperadamente por su nombre, él ya había sido trasladado a otro lugar. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo observar el gran mar que se extendía a sus pies.

T.K. se detuvo en seco en el lugar donde antes había estado Ken y dio un par de manotazos en el aire como buscándole, como si aí pudiese hacer que su cuerpo volviera a materializarse. Kari detuvo su mano negando con la cabeza. T.K. la miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué la Oscuridad se ha vuelto a llevar a Ken?

-No lo sé pero creo que lo que ha pasado hoy con Yolei ha sido la señal que nos tendría que haber puesto alerta.

-¿Crees que Ken está otra vez bajo el influjo de la Oscuridad? ¿Volverá a ser Digimon Emperador? - preguntó T.K. con un nudo tremendo en la garganta.

-Por lo que he visto en sus ojos estaba muy asustado, creo que ni él mismo sabía que la Oscuridad lo estaba acechando. Sin embargo, tenemos que traerke de vuelta antes de que la Oscuridad se apodere de su corazón. Si se encuentra solo, la Oscuridad lo tendrá muy fácil para atacarle.

-¿Estará en el Mar Oscuro?

-Seguro que sí. Tenemos que avisar a los demás y buscar la manera de sacarlo de allí.

-¿Crees que podremos acceder?

-No tenemos opción. - susurró Kari buscando calor entre los brazos de su amigo. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de como iban a sacar a Ken de allí pero estaba segura de que tenían que hacerlo fuera como fuese. No podían dejarlo a su suerte. Pero, ¿qué habría provocado que Ken se debillitara para que la Oscuridad pudiese arrastrarlo de aquella manera?

Los dos chicos se marcharon a escondidas de la clase de deporte en busca de sus otros compañeros, iban a tener que encontrar la manera de llegar al Mar Oscuro y sacar a Ken de allí. Se encontraron con Wormon que de inmediato entendió que Kenhabía sido arrastrado por las sombras de su corazón.

-La Oscuridad ha aprovechado que hoy es el aniversario del hermano de Ken para llevárselo con ella porque sabe que hoy se siente solo y está débil... Tendría que haber estado con él.

-No habrías podido hacer nada... - respondió Kari acariciando la cabeza al Digimon.

-Pero no podemos dejarle allí.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos a ir a buscarle. - contestó T.K. con decisión mientras cogía a Wormon con una mano y cogía a Kari de la otra para ir a buscar a los demás Niños Elegidos. Tenían que sacar a Ken del pozo en el que se había metido porque para eso estaban los amigos de verdad y se lo iban a demostrar.

Yolei estaba en clase de matemáticas cuando una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza. El grito agónico de Ken llamándola hizo que le erizara el vello de la nuca. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón de parte a parte. Se levantó bruscamente tirando al suelo la silla sobre la que estaba sentada y se marchó de clase, tenía que encontrar a Ken para cerciorarse de que aquello solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Sin embargo, un nuevo grito resonó en su cabeza. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos sin dejar de correr. ¿Por qué Ken estaba sufriendo?

**Este es otro fic sobre Ken y Yolei que me ha salido hoy, no sé porqué pero hoy me ha dado por escribir. Este no será un fic muy largo como mucho tendrá un capítulo más o dos a lo sumo. Espero que os guste y aprovecho para agradeceros a todos que gasteis un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer mis historias.**

**Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Eres-**

"**El amor no solo debe ser una llama, sino una luz"**

**Henry David Thoreau**

**Capítulo 2**

El sonido delmar en sus oídos estaba empezando a despertar en él un temor irracional. Le daba la sensación de que poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, como si se estuviese quedado encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo, prisionero de una cárcel de la que él mismo tenía la llave pero que no conseguía abrir. Había caminado sin ser consciente de estar haciéndolo realmente hasta la orilla donde el Mar de aguas oscuras había empezado a morder sus zapatos. Miró hacia abajo al notar que la textura de su ropa había cambiado y se vio vestido con aquel traje, aquella vestimenta que tanto había llegado a odiar. El disfraz de Digimon Emperador que había llevado durante su lucha contra los que ahora eran sus amigos y los únicos que tal vez iban a conseguir sacarlo de allí. Volvió a mirarse con atención, aquellas botas, aquel traje azul, aquella capa con hombreras doradas, todo le recordaba a su antigua vida llena de tristeza y soledad. Se dejó caer en la arena con los ojos fijos en sus manos enguantadas y vio su reflejo en las olas que lamían con suavidad la arena grisácea. Los ojos rasgados, el pelo alborotado que también había cambiado al cambiar su vestuario... Todo ello le hacía parecerse muchísimo a su difunto hermano...

Los dolorosos recuerdos invadieron su mente y aprisionaron su corazón haciéndole experimentar un fuerte dolor en el pecho que lo hizo gritar. Apoyó una mano en la arena mientras otra se la llevaba al pecho y miró al frente. ¿Es que la Oscuridad iba a volver a tenerlo bajo su control? ¿No tenía escapatoria, ningún tipo de salvación? Bajo la ropa sentía como su piel ardía y en ese momento recordó una cosa... La quemadura en la mano de una chica pelimorada, Yolei. Abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que aquella quemadura no había sido provocada por un accidente culinario si no que se la había hecho él. Al tocarlo esa mañana, Yolei se había quemado y él ni se había percatado de que había sido el causante de aquella herida. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, la Oscuridad había alejado a Yolei de su lado porque ella...

Yolei se tropezó con Kari, T.K. y Wormon mientras corría desesperada hacia la salida con la cabeza sujeta entre las manos. Kari la sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Dónde está Ken? - preguntó la joven mirando a uno y otro lado por detrás de ellos con la esperanza de verlo aparecer con su amable sonrisa como si no pasase nada.

-Ken no está, Yolei. - contestó T.K. mostrando tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules. - Pero, por lo que veo, ya te ha llegado la noticia...

-Está en el Mar Oscuro, ¿verdad?

Kari asintió y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver que su amiga estaba sufriendo.

-Pues si está allí está padeciendo lo indecible... - concluyó Yolei mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - Tendría que haberlo sabido, no era normal lo que ha pasado esta mañana y Wormon me avisó y yo no he hecho nada... - sollozó. Kari la abrazó intentando calmarla.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, vamos a ver quién más puede venir con nosotros. No te preocupes, Yolei. Le sacaremos de ahí sea como sea. - contestó la castaña con determinación cogiéndole la mano a su amiga y arrastrándola fuera del colegio para ir a buscar a los mayores que estaban en el edificio contiguo.

Ken miró al horizonte donde una oscura forma empezaba a hacerse visible a través del espeso banco de niebla que se cernía sobre la superfície del mar. Una voz gruesa y profunda resonó en su cabeza.

"Bienvenido, Emperador de los Digimons"

Él negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Tuvo que reunir todas las fuerzas para lanzar una casi inaudible contestación.

-No... yo soy... Ken...

La voz rio con ganas, burlándose de él y sus absurdos intentos por luchar en contra de lo que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y de su mente. Ken lanzó una exclamación ahogada, parecía que le estuviesen dando una paliza y cada vez se sentía más débil y agotado.

¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiese notado antes lo cerca que tenía a la Oscuridad? Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la arena, sin fuerzas aunque, por el momento, su conciencia seguía activa, no quería volver a ser el emperador, no quería volver a ver sufrir a Wormon y por nada en el mundo quería ver las lágrimas que surgirían en los ojos de Yolei al verle en aquel estado. Sabía que ella lo odiaría si se dejaba ganar, no se lo perdonaría jamás, la perdería.

¿Cómo iba a poder vivir una vida sin Yolei? Tal vez, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello porque muchas veces las cosas importantes surgen en los momentos más críticos. A pesar de la agonía que estaba viviendo y la voz de Dragomon que lo llamaba en su mente se estaba formando la imagen de aquella chica con gafas y pelo violáceo que era pura alegría, tenía tanta energía como un huracán, era tan nerviosa, impaciente y divertida. Una ola lo empapó de arriba a abajo en ese momento pero apenas notó el sabor salado del agua marina en su boca y siguió pensando en las dulces miradas que Yolei le echaba cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta, los abrazos compartidos en momentos felices y no tan felices, la sonrisa que ella siempre le regalaba cada mañana al llegar a clase. No quería quedarse allí, se negaba a quedarse allí y perderse todas aquellas cosas junto a ella, no quería verla sufrir y menos por un miserable como él. Sin embargo, ¿iba a poder vencer a la Oscuridad sin ayuda?

Intentó incorporarse pero tan solo pudo darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba sobre la arena, se llevó la mano al pecho nuevamente.

-Yolei... - susurró. Dragomon volvió a reírse de él estrepitosamente y una nueva sacudida zarandeó hasta la última fibra del chico.

Yolei, Kari y T.K. corrían hacia la playa junto con sus Digimons ya que sus otros compañeros estaban en pleno exámen y no habían podido salir a ayudarlos. Kari se detuvo entre resoplidos en la arena. Allí fue donde una vez los sentimientos entre ella y T.K. conectaron los dos mundos. Aquel era el lugar desde donde podrían acceder hasta Ken. La pelimorada avanzó hasta rozar el agua y se dejó caer de rodillas, desanimada.

Kari se acercó a ella y T.K. con una mano sobre su hombro hizo que lo mirase.

-Es tu turno, Yolei.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sin acabar de entender la frase de T.K.

-Tú eres la única que puede salvar a Ken. - ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No. Yo no puedo hacer eso. ¿No se supone que Ken está en la Oscuridad? Debería ser Kari, la Luz, la única que pudiese llegar hasta él.

-Yo no soy la Luz de Ken... - dijo Kari mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amiga y le cogía la mano acariciándola con los dedos.

Ken se removió en un nuevo intento por levantarse pero esta vez fue una fuerza la que lo levantó de un salto y lo dejó de pie, tambaleante sobre la arena. Apretó los dientes, desafiante ante la figura de Dragomon.

-¿Por qué yo?

"Porque eres el más débil y estás solo." - el chico se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿Solo? Yo no estoy solo...

"¿A no? ¿Quién va a venir a por un engendro como tú?" -comentó con sarcasmo el Digimon.

-Yolei...

"Esa chica no va a venir, ¿crees que tiene poder para llegar hasta ti? ¿Crees de verdad que siente algo por ti?"

Aquello asestó un golpe mortal a la débil muralla que Ken había levantado a su alrededor.

Volvió a caer de rodillas. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Yolei no sentía aquello que él sentía por ella?

¿Y si las miradas y las sonrisas no significaban nada? Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y lanzó un grito que le desgarró la garganta.

Yolei pudo escuchar el grito de Ken a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, se volvió hacia Kari.

-¿Quién es la Luz de Ken?

-Tú eres su Luz, Yolei. Y te está esperando. - la llama de la esperanza surgió en el corazón de la joven. Se levantó y Kari y T.K. se apartaron.

-¡KEN! - gritó hacia el mar.- ¡KEN!

El joven levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

"¡KEN!" - Aquella voz fuerte y potente no podía pertenecer a ninguna otra persona. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, de donde no las había, recogió en aquel último grito hasta su último hálito de vida y la llamó:

-¡YOLEI, AYÚDAME! - Acto seguido, se desplomó sobre la arena con un muñeco inerte, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Yolei escuchó la súplica de Ken y sin saber como un portal se abrió ante ella. Miró hacia atrás y sus amigos asintieron con seguridad. Ella saltó, viajando al Mar Oscuro. Cayó sobre la arena y buscó a Ken con la mirada.

La voz de Dragomon la hizo estremecerse de puro terror pero intentó no hacerle caso y empezó a correr por la orilla hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo desmadejado de Ken. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no miraban a ninguna parte, estaban perdidos en el vacío. Yolei se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿había llegado tarde?

Ken podía ver a Yolei pero su maltrecho y paralizado cuerpo le impedía decirle nada, le impedía estirar los brazos para abrazarla con fuerza. No podía hacer nada.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado, en estado de shock, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Tal y como había pasado esta mañana al entrar en contacto la piel de la joven con la de él empezó a quemarse pero esta vez no apartó las manos de él si no que lo estrechó con mucha más fuerza.

-Ken... - susurró con cariño en su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - He venido a por ti... No me hagas esto ahora... - un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del chico. No estaba solo, ella había ido en su busca, Yolei se había arriesgado a cruzar el puente entre los dos mundos para ir a buscarlo. "Idiota" se reprochó a sí mismo. "No te mereces a una mujer tan maravillosa si te rindes sin luchar" Ella le acarició el rostro ignorando las heridas que aparecían en sus manos con cada caricia e incapaz de aguantar más sus sentimientos lo tomó suavemente del rostro y le susurró: -Te quiero...- Acto seguido, posó sus labios sobre los de él, besándolo con ternura como si ese beso fuese el último que fuesen a compartir pero Ken no estaba dispuesto a que fuese el último. Aquel beso de la chica a la que acababa de descubrir que quería con locura empezó a desterrar todas las sombras que se habían ido apoderando de él, se abrió paso hasta su corazón y encendió la luz que prácticamente se había apagado por las dudas que Dragomon había sembrado en su mente. Ken empezó a respirar violentamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si se hubiese estado ahogando en el fondo de una piscina. En cuanto pudo centrar la mirada miró a la chica que lo sostenía en brazos mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no le salieron las palabras. Intentó pronunciar miles de frases pero ni una sola le salió, simplemente una tímida lágrima discurrió por su mejilla antes de perder el sentido.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, subiré otro más muy pronto :) Espero que os haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Eres-**

"**El amor no solo debe ser una llama, sino una luz"**

**Henry David Thoreau**

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentía que la cabeza le dolía, le daba punzadas y le daba vueltas sin cesar. Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer la sensación de mareo y al fin pudo abrir los ojos aunque los párpados le pesaban una barbaridad y se le cerraban bajo el peso del cansancio. Entrecerró los ojos porque la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana le hería los ojos. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y parpadeó varias veces seguidas mirando a su alrededor. Sentada en una silla junto a su cama estaba una chica castaña que tardó un par de segundos en reconocer. Kari. Si, Kari estaba allí con él, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?**

**-¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó su amiga con suavidad acercándose un poco a él. Ken miró a su alrededor inmerso en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta y finalmente la miró interrogante.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?- Kari suspiró y habló despacio para que el fuese captando toda la información.**

**-¿Recuerdas haber estado en el Mar Oscuro? - A su mente vino el recuerdo de haber estado corriendo en la clase de Educción Física y ver como su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire. Poco a poco, empezó a rememorar el mar, el rugido de las olas y la voz de Dragomon. Finalmente, él asinitó levemente con la cabeza mientras los recuerdos volvían poco a poco a su mente llenando los espacios en blanco y las lagunas que parecía tener. -¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó allí? - Ken frunció el ceño y miró hacia el techo.**

**-Recuerdo la voz de Dragomon... que me llamaba y... - sus azules ojos se abrieron al máximo y se incorporó de golpe quedando sentado en su cama. - Yolei... -Kari intentó que volviera a acostarse pero él le cogió las manos con fuerza. - ¿Dónde está Yolei? - preguntó con el corazón en un puño.**

**-No te asustes, ¿vale? T.K. la ha llevado al hospital...**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? - Ken cada vez estaba más pálido y Kari se levantó y lo obligó a acostarse en su cama.**

**-Shh... No te preocupes, Yolei está bien.**

**-Las quemaduras, yo le quemé las manos. Al tocarme se estaba quemando y no me soltó... - dijo Ken tartamudeando mientras le venía a la cabeza el momento en que la chica le había rodeado con los brazos, con fuerza, impidiendo que las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo escapasen y sucumbiese ante el poder de la Oscuridad. - Por mi culpa.. ella...**

**-Ken, no digas esas cosas. Ya verás que en nada Yolei estará aquí y podrás hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. - El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y después giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Kari salió de la habitación, sabía que Ken necesitaba estar solo. Al cabo de un rato, T.K. volvió con Yolei del hospital. Kari recibió a su amiga que tenía las manos vendadas con un abrazo y le dijo que Ken ya estaba consciente y que tenia muchas ganas de verla. La pelimorada fue hacia la habitación de Ken y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, respiró hondo y entró. Ken se revolvió en la cama y al verla se incorporó bruscamente e intentó levantarse pero la joven se lo impidió e hizo que se sentase en el borde de la cama.**

**El chico le cogió las manos entre las suyas y observó las blancas vendas que curbrían las palmas de Yolei. Ella lo miró con ternura al ver tanta preocupación en su rostro y se sentó junto a él. Ken no la miraba a los ojos, no tenía valor así que mantuvo su mirada en las maltrechas manos y susurró:**

**-Lo siento... - Yolei apartó una de sus manos del agarre de Ken y la llevó al rostro de él para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras iba alzando su rostro hacia el de ella poco a poco.**

**-¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**-Eres tú la que está herida y me preguntas... qué tal estoy... - comentó Ken con sorna. Yolei suspiró, estaba visto que aquel chico no estaba muy acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por él y le protegieran.**

**-Pues claro que te pregunto, me tenías muy preocupada... - le respondió ella con voz dulce.**

**-Yolei, esto es culpa mía...- al decirlo, miró a la chica por primera vez a los ojos. Yolei pudo ver en sus azules ojos el auténtico tormento que estaba viviendo Ken por ella, porque se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño. Así que, simplemente, se limitó a rodearlo con los brazos. Ken se quedó paralizado pero acabó dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Yolei sintiendo como aquella chica lo llenaba inmensamente y desterraba las tinieblas que siempre estaban acechando su corazón. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Él también la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.**

**-Esto no es culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes? No quiero que lo pienses ni por un segundo ¿Vale? No quiero volver a ver como te marchas a ese oscuro lugar... No quiero... - un sollozo salió de Yolei al venirle a la mente la imagen de Ken vestido como Digimon Emperador tirado sobre la arena con los ojos abiertos y vacíos, empapado. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar de su cabeza aquella horrible imagen.-Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado...**

**-No te merezco, Yolei...- murmuró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.**

**-No digas eso. Dime otra cosa...- ella se apartó de él y lo observó con cariño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras unas últimas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Alzó las manos, tomó su rostro entre ellas, se aproximó y lo besó. Ken la correspondió sin dudar, la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba, la necesitaba de verdad y no pensaba soltarla jamás.**

**-Pues te diré otra cosa... - respondió antes de besarla de nuevo.-Te quiero porque en la Oscuridad eres mi Luz...**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Eres-**

**.**

"**El amor no solo debe ser una llama, sino una luz"**

**Henry David Thoreau**

**.**

Desde el día en que besé a Yolei por vez primera en aquella playa han pasado muchos años y he de decir que esos años han sido los más felices de mi existencia. Para recordar lo afortunado que soy, muchas veces, cuando termino el trabajo en la comisaría voy a la playa, tomo asiento en la arena y me pierdo en los recuerdos. Ese maravilloso recuerdo que para mí fue nuestro primer beso. La Oscuridad se podría haber apoderado fácilmente de mí, evidentemente. ¿Por qué? Porque en ese momento yo era débil y me sentía solo. No era consciente de que contaba con todo un grupo de amigos fantásticos y unos padres maravillosos. Y sobre todo no me había dado cuenta de que esa enérgica chica de pelo morado y grandes gafas me traía de cabeza desde que la conocí siendo Digimon Emperador.

Aquel día en el Mar Oscuro sentí más que nunca el soplo frío de la Oscuridad en la nuca pero cuando pensaba que iba rendirme definitivamente comprendí lo que una vez Kari me contó a cerca de que los sentimientos pueden llegar a conectar los mundos. Y así fue como Yolei apareció de repente en esa playa oscura para abrazarme cuando más falta me hacía, para infundirme el valor que no tenía y para darme el amor que anhelaba. Me apretó contra su pecho a pesar de las quemaduras que el contacto con mi cuerpo le estaba provocando en las manos que tardaron un tiempo en curarse después de aquello. Sin embargo, ella no me soltó por nada del mundo y me besó diciéndome sin palabras que me amaba y que siempre iba a estar a mi lado.

Y así ha sido, ahora vivimos por nuestra cuenta y tenemos tres hijos preciosos. Adoro volver a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo y encontrarla allí en la cocina con el pelo recogido con su clásico pañuelo. Me gusta acercarme hacia ella, despacio y rodearle la cintura con los brazos para que ella se gire y me de un beso en los labios. A pesar del paso de los años y de la confianza férrea que se ha establecido entre los dos, reconozco que yo sigo siendo el vergonzoso y el que se sonroja con facilidad a diferencia de ella que sigue derrochando simpatía y energía por doquier. Pero bueno, para mí es la otra cara de la moneda, la parte llena de luz y calidez, mi media naranja. En definitiva, lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo.

Hay veces, en esas noches en las que no puedo dormir muy bien en las que adoro como ella me rodea con los brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho y me acaricia la espalda hasta que yo caigo dormido. Otras noches, en las que estamos más cariñosos me gusta cubrirla de besos y caricias, a veces tiernas, a veces apasionadas y escucharla susurrar que me quiere. Creo que nada puede compararse a ello.

Ahora bien, en ocasiones cuando voy a la playa mi hijo mediano me acompaña. La verdad es que de los tres es el que más se parece a mí aunque físicamente es la viva imagen de su madre. Él suele acompañarme porque necesita alguien que escuche sus problemas porque no se atreve a contárselos a nadie más y supongo que me los cuenta a mí porque sabe por lo que yo pasé. A veces, se ofusca y piensa que está solo en el mundo y entonces es cuando yo vuelvo a contarle la manera en que el amor de su madre me salvó de un destino terrible enterrado en la Oscuridad. Cada vez que le cuento esa historia se queda pasmado y me mira con ojos esperanzadores diciendo que él encontrará a una mujer increíble como su madre.

De esa manera pasamos muchas tardes después de mi trabajo, sentados en la playa hasta que nos cansamos de hablar y nos marchamos lentamente a casa. Entonces, abro la puerta del piso y mi hijo vuela hacia la cocina a saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Luego, es mi turno y me acerco a ella lentamente hasta besarla en los labios, apoyo mi frente contra la suya y le digo en un susurro que la quiero. Ella me sonríe con ternura y vuelve a besarme y me dice que le gusta que poco a poco vaya siendo capaz de expresar mis sentimientos en palabras porque eso la hace muy feliz. En esos momentos, es cuando mi pecho se hincha al ver que ella está tan orgullosa y feliz a mi lado. Sinceramente, no tengo una vida increíble ni mucho menos pero es mi vida y lo mejor de todo es que puedo compartirla con la mujer a la que amo, la que con su amor encendió la luz es la más tenebrosa oscuridad.

**Fin**


End file.
